cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Understanding Influence and Infamy
To the new player, or even many advanced players, it may seem confusing at first to refer to the in-game currency as 'Influence' or 'Infamy' rather than something more descriptive and intuitive such as 'Credits' or 'Dollars'. To understand what's meant by these names, a player must understand the concept of 'abstraction'. Like many of the aspects of game play, currency has been abstracted to provide more room for role-playing and player character development. Influence and Infamy allow more room for a wider array of characters to interact with the in-game economy. Examples As illustrative examples, consider the in-game stories behind 3 of the Signature Heroes. Mynx is a young, college-age woman who was granted super-powers against her will by the corrupt Crey Corporation. As a young woman, she doesn't really have a lot of financial clout. However, her repeated service to the city has ensured that when she needs resources to help fight crime, those resources will be available to her regardless of how much money she's able to spend. Mynx's earned Influence is primarily in the form of 'Good Will' support available to her from her allies and the businesses located in Paragon City. Manticore is an adult man who inherited a vast fortune and runs powerful businesses. His real identity is not particularly well known. As a more secretive hero, he's not likely to depend upon the good will of the city or his allies for support. Rather, he'll purchase it outright or use his existing financial assets to manufacture what he can't purchase. Manticore's Influence is primarily in the form of his vast financial assets. Statesman is an immortal being who's been protecting the city and the world for the better part of a century. He was a wealthy man when he began his exploits as Statesman, and we can assume that he's been responsible with that wealth. He's been active in the fight against evil for so long that he's become the very epitome of heroism to many in the city. Statesman's Influence comprises not only the good will of the city and his extensive personal financial resources, but is also bolstered by the sheer amount of authority and expertise he wields. Abstraction and Role-playing This same level of abstraction can be used by players in many situations. If a partially-crazed, homeless vigilante hero needs an enhancement, he can use his Influence to purchase it. This can be rationalized as gifts or hand-outs from the confused, but thankful people he's saved from violence. If a wealthy heiress who uses powered battle armor to fight crime, her purchase can be rationalized as a financial transaction or as a gift from her wealthy family. Infamy is abstracted in an almost identical fashion, substituting 'Fear' and 'Domination' for 'Good Will' and 'Authority'. A Villain gains infamy not only by robbing a bank and stealing the cash and valuables stored there, but also by holding citizens in the grip of dread. Not only can he purchase supplies, but he can also easily extort them when he chooses. Ultimately, this level of abstraction provides a richer role-playing experience for City of Heroes and City of Villains players. Category:FAQs